


Cuddle Positive

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Tony Stark, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony cuddles up to Bucky while Clint and Steve make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Positive

Clint and Steve’s make out session on the other end of the couch had turned hot and heavy.

Tony sighed. He snuggled into Bucky’s chest and closed his eyes.

Bucky stroked Tony’s head and wrapped him up tighter in his embrace. “While the show is nice, you two mind getting a room so Tony and I can enjoy the rest of the movie?”

Clint and Steve broke apart. They were both flushed and panting.

“Sorry,” Steve said.

Tony grunted, his fingers flexing around the fabric of Bucky’s shirt. “That better be aimed at Bucky and not at me. I’m getting real tired of reminding you that I’m not sex repulsed, Steve. You three can bang in front of me, and I won’t bat an eye. Well, no. Maybe. I mean, depends what kinky stuff you three get into. Although I still applaud Clint for his flexibility from last week.”

Clint laughed. “Thanks. My offer to work on acrobatics with you still stands.”

Tony cracked open an eye. “Right now I think Steve wants to work on acrobatics with you.”

“And I am all for that.” Clint stood up and tugged Steve off the couch.

“If you two need anything, you know where to find us,” Steve hollered as he was tugged out of the living room and into the bedroom.

“Finally!” Tony stretched out across the couch. He hummed in delight. “Leg space.”

Bucky chuckled and kissed Tony on the forehead.

“You sure you don’t want to join them?” Tony asked. “I won’t be offended if you do.”

“Nah.” Both of Bucky’s arms squeezed Tony around the waist. “Not really in the mood right now. Plus, I like it here just fine.”

“Good, because you make an excellent pillow.”


End file.
